Just This Once
by Yami no Nayami no Tane
Summary: [Oneshot] Miku loves her so much, and yet they could never love each other. And Luka is determined to make Miku understand that.


**[Author's Notes]**

**Hello, all! I am Yami! vuv Wow, I sound energized. Must be the coffee... And Crush... ._.**

**Anyways... OW MY FREAKING ARM! I was listening to World's End Dancehall AND MY BROTHER FREAKING PUNCHED MY ARM! It hurts to put pressure on it. ;n; And it's bruised.**

**Random thingy... "Oh yes, look at it. It's very sexy." AND THE WOMAN WAS TALKING ABOUT A FUCKING DURIAN! DX **

**Hope this doesn't burn your eyes!**

* * *

_Miku's head was ducked down, face flushed red, eyes scrunched closed, hands nervously clutching at her skirt. She wanted- no, needed to do this. She needed to confess. And she needed to do it now. "L-Luka-onee..."_

_Luka was already looking worriedly at the teal-haired singer, wondering what could possibly be wrong. The girl looked sick, exhausted. Lovesick, even. It had not occurred to Luka that it was the third option, and that Miku was lovesick for her._

_"I... I need to tell you something..." Miku murmured, the nervousness weighing down on her like a boulder. She wasn't the flirty, seductive type. And neither was Luka. Miku was more shy when it came to love, possibly due to her own lack of experience. "I... I... I..." She stammered, the quickly muttered out an 'I love you', yet it was too inaudible for Luka to hear._

_"You...?" Luka made a motion with her head, indicating for Miku to repeat her confession._

_"I love you..." Miku said more clearly._

_Luka blinked twice. This could not be possible. No, it wasn't... Her thoughts were already beginning to conflict. Luka was straight! And she was sure she had a crush on Gakupo! And Miku is a perfect match for Kaito. Their colors, they were nice together. Their voices balanced each other out perfectly. Miku must have been confused. And yet again, Luka couldn't help the small, nagging feeling telling her to kiss Miku right on the spot, to hold her. To tell her she felt the same way. But she wasn't sure she did. _

_Moments of silence passed, until it was broken by Miku's high-pitched and currently weak-sounding voice. "D-Do I need to repeat it...?" she asked._

_Luka shook her head 'no'. "I... I just... I don't think I can... love you back... I mean, we're just..." She struggled to put the words together in a way they made sense. In a way to delicately reject Miku. "I... I'm straight, Miku... I can't... I'm sorry..."_

_Miku had anticipated this. And she hated how she was right. Luka would never love her. Luka would never be hers. And it was all because Miku was a girl. It wasn't fair! "Then... Can I kiss you?"_

_"Wh-What? Kiss me?" Luka repeated, eyes widened slightly. Miku stood up straight, and nodded._

_"It's just one time. Just this once. So I know... What it feels like..." Miku mumbled. Luka wasn't so sure she understood, however. How was kissing her, even though she knew the feelings were unrequited, going to make Miku feel better?_

_"... Just this once..." Luka replied quietly. The two were alone in Luka's room, the only way they would get caught is if someone used the master key to get in. For the most part, they were alone. Luka was giving in to the small voice. And she wasn't sure why. Miku, on the other hand, couldn't believe that Luka had agreed in the first place. But she certainly wasn't complaining. Miku advanced slowly towards the pinkette and shyly looked up at her._

_"I... I don't know how to proceed..." Miku mumbled with a very small, sheepish smile. Luka exhaled, closing her eyes, then opened them again. Her head went down to Miku's, stopped, as if reconsidering her decision, then closed the distance between their lips. The kiss lasted exactly three seconds, but it seemed like millions and millions of sweet, sweet years to Miku._

_Luka was the first, undoubtedly, to pull away, an embarrassed expression on her face. Miku couldn't help but to stare and absently touch her lips. "You..." She was unable to finish her sentence, the shock now replacing her previous nervousness._

_"I... You should go to bed now..." Luka said quietly. Miku nodded, and left the room._

Three days had passed since the kiss, and currently, Miku had her body laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She touched her lips, much like she had done after her kiss with Luka. She rolled off her bed, her body hitting the floor in a dull _thud_. She got up, and blinked twice. She found herself suddenly hungry, and after adding a bit of spring in her step, she skipped out of her room and down the stairs, two steps at a time, only to be met with a horrible sight.

Luka and Gakupo kissing.

Making out, kissing as if they were going to have sex.

Miku didn't know how much it would have hurt to see such a scene. The pain she felt was unlike anything physical. It made her automatically wish to cry. She slowly retraced her steps, hoping to walk away unnoticed. She nearly exceeded, although Luka had seen a glimpse of Miku's pained expression. She suddenly pulled away from Gakupo, who frowned. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Um... Miku-chan saw..." Luka said, hoping Gakupo would get her point. The whole household had decided that recently, eighteen was the age you had to be before you could do anything sexual, and seeing something like that was definitely not going to help Miku in that case.

"Oh, whoops. We could always continue in your room..." The purple-haired samurai said with a seductive smirk. Luka had gotten the gist, all right. She shook her head.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm sorry, I just..." Luka continued to shake her head. "I need to talk to Miku." And with that, Luka left a baffled Gakupo at the foot of the steps.

Luka rapped on the door of Miku's room thrice. "Miku-chan..." The sniffle and distorted sob of Miku could be heard, and Luka could barely make out the words, 'Go away'. But of course, Luka didn't. She went into the room, and couldn't help herself as a small gasp fell from her mouth. It had not been even five minutes, but Miku had managed to make herself look like a mess. She was sobbing uncontrollably on the bed, and Luka dreaded what Miku's face looked like.

"Lu...ka... Go away..." She sniffled. "Go have fun with Gakupo..."

"But I don't want to." Luka replied, sitting on the bed next to Miku's waist. Miku sniffled once more and then got up shakily, looking at Luka. Her cheeks were blotchy and red, her eyes were bloodshot, her face was still pained and tears still threatened to fall. No, they were still falling. And in under five minutes. "... You were serious..."

"Of course I was!" Miku exclaimed with a frown. "You didn't think I was?"

Luka shook her head quickly. "No no, of course I thought you were serious, but..."

"But what?" Miku frowned, straightening herself up to make herself look taller. Luka couldn't find a valid reason in her mind, so she remained quiet. "I'll show you I'm serious." She said before kissing Luka for the second time. Her crystal blue eyes shot up wide, but even though they closed, she did not relax into the kiss unlike Miku hoped she would. Six seconds later, Miku pulled away. "You were unresponsive." The tealette said, stating the obvious.

"You say 'just this once'..." Luka said with a frown. "You had intended to kiss me again from the first time we did, didn't you?"

Miku nodded as a response. "Please, just take it into consideration... I love you, and I promise you, I'll make you smile everyday..." She swore. It was such a childish promise, yet it sounded so serious, so meaningful.

"I can't..." Luka whispered painfully.

"There are too many 'I can't's'!" Miku exclaimed. "I want 'I can's'!"

"I can't..." Luka repeated. "I can't love you, I can't kiss you."

"Why not?" Miku demanded in an angry yell. She was past her breaking point. All of this was too much on the poor tealette. "Why is it that I can, and you can't?"

"We're both girls." Luka pointed out. Why didn't Miku understand? It was impossible. They couldn't just date like it was normal. It was frowned upon. It would affect everything. Careers, salary, the way they were treated by others.

"I know that!"

"I'm dating Gakupo." By now, the pinkette was desperate to persuade Miku that loving Luka was a mistake. _But why...?_

"... I knew it..." Miku said softly, although her tone was full of despise. "Why do you love that idiot...?"

Luka couldn't reply. Why did she love Gakupo...?

"I love you for a lot of reasons." Miku continued. "I love you for your looks, your personality, your talents, your humor, everything about you makes my heart pound so hard, I fear it will rip out of my chest! I love you because you're you, and I know it sounds cliche, but I do!"

"But I don't."

"..." Miku couldn't say anything. "I need time to myself. I need you to leave..."

Luka nodded and left the room without a single word.

* * *

**oiusrbliaurdbgl I needed to write something depressing. Heheh. No happy ending, sadly.**


End file.
